Talk:Nalyd Renrut's Fifth Camp (Part Two)
Okay, this is the pic I made for the like the first challenge, but didn't upload cause I didn't feel like it... I wasn't sure what Xavier looked like so I just designed him. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 13:36, September 12, 2009 (UTC) LOL, great pic. XD Yup, Xavier looks like that! (Or does he?) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! It was hard to draw Ravioli, especially so tiny... And then of course... The hair was a problem. Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:49, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Here's my pic for this challenge! Nalyd, if you could put it on the page, that would be great... I hate this Sorry-you-randomly-can't-edit thing... Sunshine + Ravioli 18:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME PIC!!! (Sunshine looks like she's queasy, LOL.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) XD NALYD MAN! (Yeah, I know I'm not part of this camp, but it's too funny!) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 20:52, September 16, 2009 (UTC) LOL. This camp is a fun one to read, even for those not competing. XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I ought to sign up for the next one...cause' when I came onto the wiki, your 5th camp was about halfway done. EPIC LATENESS!!! XD Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 20:57, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Remember the Pasti-Renrut war? XD Sunshine + Ravioli 20:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ah, no*sigh*...unknown times. Unknown times. (XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) T'was around the merge of the fifth camp. Nalyd broke up with Ravioli so the two of them were pretty much at all-out war for a while. It was great. XD (Well, it was for me at least, 'cause Ravioli usually ended up the victor... IDK for Nalyd... XD) Sunshine + Ravioli 21:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Can't wait for the 6th one so me and Sun can be BP/PFFL there! (Best Pixie/Pyro Friends for Life! XD) Chimchar, I choose you! DUNCAN!!! 21:07, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Will anyone return in this?--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 22:19, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd already returned. IDK if anybody else will. Wait and see! XD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:22, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Nalyd, your camp is eating my edits. And yes, I use non-rich-text and "edit section". And then whenever I edit, the edits aren't there and there's extra spaces added. X( Sunshine + Ravioli 21:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Maybe do edit section and try rich text again. If not, just edit here and I'll copy-paste for you. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I can edit now with the new section... it's only like, every other section or so that eats my edits... weird... Sunshine + Ravioli 21:53, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Uh, can Will still vote someone back in?--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 22:08, October 2, 2009 (UTC) He got eliminated a while ago... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) But you said Will vote someone back in...--'Hey! I'm 'Dookie... 22:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Only competing contestants can... Others can't. Will was eliminated before the vote. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC)